Hollow Attack
by Lunar Tokala
Summary: One-Shot- Ichigo is out patrolling Karakura like a good little Substitute Shinigami. Then a Hollow attacks him, with an unusual battle tactic... One unheard of. One that is most effective. Sex. What happens when Renji comes to his rescue? Why, more sex of course!


**REWRITE!!! **o.o ha-ha I know that the first one sucked….so here is a rewrite, English only. I was thinking of deleting he first version, but some people liked it a lot so I decided to just rewrite it and post it up along with the first. Tell me what you think! ^.^ hope you enjoy it more than the last one.

****

The sun was out, the wind a light breeze, and birds chirping to one another…ah…one would think that our favorite little carrot-top would be enjoying this weather. But no. do you know why? Of course you don't because I didn't tell you why. Here it is. Ichigo was not happy. He was annoyed. Apparently, the hollows decided to take a vacation in Karakura Town… At. The. Same. Time. Urgh! What makes those hollows think that they can come to Karakura on the same day, at the same time?! What's worse is that no one is there to help the Death Berry. Groaning, Ichigo waited for another hollow to pop up on a random roof.

The orange haired teen cracked his neck and sighed contently when he heard the resounding CRACK. _Why are all of these hollows coming on a Saturday? And why isn't any one coming to help me? Urgh, this is so annoying. _Ichigo' head snapped up and turned to the right as a hollows reiatsu entered his senses. _Only one? Huh, oh well, time to go to work._

Hopping from roof top to roof top, Ichigo grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu and sought the hollow out, grumbling about a lost Saturday's napping.

Renji-

A red-headed shinigami sighed and stood in front of an emotionless shinigami. "You called, Kuchiki-taichou?"

"I want you to go assist the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, in getting rid of the hollows in Karakura." The stone cold man ordered and waved his hand as a dismissive.

"Hai." Renji bowed, left the room, and opened a gate to the human world._ He could be a little nicer…god…_

Ichigo-

Our favorite Death Berry cursed and jumped on another roof. He growled and looked around with chocolate pools. _Where is the damn thing?! _

"**Hello, shinigami." **A claw-like-hand closed around Ichigo's throat, making him curse-once again- and tense. The hollow chuckled and coiled its tail around the teen's waist, squeezing slightly. **"Ya know, ya look very tasty"**

"Shut the fuck up, you goddamned hollow!" the orange head snarled and clawed at the hollow's hand-like-thing and its tail wrapped around his body. "Let go of me bastard!"

The hollow smirked behind it's mask and tightened his grip. **"Nah, plus, I wanna see how tasty ya are."**

"Like hell I'll let you try!" Ichigo tugged at the hollows wrist and sunk his nails into the tail. "The fuck, let go of me!"

"**I told ya, I wanna see how tasty ya are so I'm not letting' go."** chuckling, the hollow snaked his tongue across Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and tensed. "You disgusting asshole! Stop touching me!"

"**Aw, that hurt my feelings shinigami." **the hollow feigned innocence and then moaned.** "I was right. Ya taste delicious. Kinda like a fruit…cant put my finger on it though." **

Ichigo growled and started to tug at the hollow's wrist. "I don't taste like a fucking fruit now let go damnit!" Ichigo tried desperately to get some distance between him and the hollow. It wasn't working out to well.

"**Not a chance, lil' shinigami."** The hollow loosened the eldest Kurosaki's obi and slowly slipped some of his tail into Ichigo's hakamen to brush against the berry's member.

Ichigo gasped and clawed desperately at the hollow's limbs. "Stop it! You goddamned hollow!"

"**Don't wanna." **The hollow ground its hips against the panicking teen's ass, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. Moaning, the hollow wrapped its tail around Ichigo's member and slowly coaxed the berry in hardness, then picked up a slow rhythm of grinding, squeezes, and strokes.

Ichigo gasped and barely tugged at the tail coiled around his waist. "Oh god...st-stop it." His voice was as weak as his actions, if not weaker.

"**I told ya, I don't wanna. Plus, yer to delicious to stop."** The hollow ground his hips harder on Ichigo to prove its point. Moaning, it said, **"Look what ya do ta me, shinigami."**

Ichigo shuddered as he felt something hard poke at his ass, telling him of the hollow's gender. "Please, just stop. Oh fucking-AH!" the carrot-top shrieked as the hollow squeezed rather tightly on his manhood.

The hollow growled. **"Stop asking, 'cause I'm gunna say the same thing each time ya ask."** He squeezed Ichigo's member tighter than last time and relished in the scream it brought. **"I love the sounds ya make, shinigami. Let me hear more of those sweet sounds." **the hollow moved his claw from Ichigo's neck to his shoulder and licked at the neck that was revealed to him.

Shivering, the berry cried out when the tail roughly played with his slit. "A-AH! Fuck! Just please stop!"

Growling, the hollow dug his claws shallowly into Ichigo's shoulder. **"Ya want me to stop?" **The hollow took his tail out of Ichigo's hakamen and spun him around.

Said shinigami's eyes widened as he looked at the lizard like hollow. The eerie yellow eyes held lust in them, making Ichigo shiver in fear. "Yes, I want you to stop fucking touching me!" Ichigo yelled at the hollow, trying to not panic.

"**To bad."** the berry started to panic then and shuddered as fear made itself known to him. When the chuckling hollow ran his tongue over the shivering teen's lips, brown pools squeezed shut and their owner tried to pull away, but the hollow wrapped its tail back around the berry's waist. **"Yer not going anywhere, shinigami."** The hollow licked Ichigo's lips again and slipped his tail back into the quivering teen's hakamen. **"Don't worry, this wont hurt, much." **the hollow cackled and lapped at the smooth, tanned neck displayed to him.

"Stop! Let me go!" the hollow ignored him and instead moved his tail tip to Ichigo's entrance. Pushing his tail past the poor berry's rectum, the hollow purred as Ichigo cried out. "N-no! god, please st-stop…" Ichigo sobbed and couldn't stop his legs from buckling, making the hollow hold him up with his tail and an arm. He gasped as the feeling of being full and torn made itself known. At least the hollow had the decency to let the poor teen adjust to the feeling. But when the hollow started to thrust his tail in and out, Ichigo couldn't help the screams that ripped from his throat and clutched at the shoulders belonging to the hollow. Tears streaked down his cheeks and the hollow was mockingly gentle when he whipped them away.

"**That's it lil' shinigami, let me hear ya scream." **the hollow purred and ran his tongue over the panting Death Berry's cheek. **"But now I wanna hear ya moan."** He changed the angle of his thrusts and smirked as Ichigo arched his back and moaned in ecstasy. The hollow wrapped his arms around the moaning shinigami's back. **"I was right, yer moaning sounds just as delicious as yer screams."**

Ichigo couldn't help but let a moan slip past his lips in between sobs and screamed as his prostate was hit roughly.

"I-Ichigo?! W-what are you d-doing?!" the shinigami in question looked over to see Renji with Zabimaru is shikai form. His eye's were wide and his grip on Zabimaru loosened. ""Why is that hollow's tail in your pants?! And why are you --" his eyes grew wider as Ichigo let out another scream.

Ichigo moaned again as his prostate was struck once again. "Oh god! Just make it stop!" tears gathered in his eyes again as the pleasure building up inside him was just too much.

"**Tch, go away shinigami. We're busy."** the hollow glared at Renji and tugged at the rim of Ichigo's hakamen. **"Wanna see?"**

"N-no! Renji, make it stop, please!" Ichigo gasped as the hollow tugged his hakamen off.

Renji's eyes widened more as he saw his friend get fucked by the hollow's tail. He felt himself harden and saliva pooled in his mouth at the sight of the strongest shinigami writhe in pain and pleasure. I mean, this is the _**strongest**_ shinigami, and he was getting fucked, by a hollow, no less. Seeing tears gather in those beautiful brown pools turned on Renji father. And watching those salt water drops slide down those flawless cheeks didn't help any. So Renji acted like any ordinary male, he rushed over there and sliced the hollow in half.

"**UUURRRGGGHHH!!!"** the hollow roared in pain before disintegrating.

Ichigo sobbed and feel to the roof as it finally ended and looked over to Renji. "Renji? What's wrong?" Ichigo looked to see Renji tremble and drop Zabimaru.

Renji glance at Ichigo at the corner of his eyes and couldn't help himself. He shunpoo'd over there and kissed Ichigo hungrily.

The kissed male squeaked-very manly of course-and gasped. But that allowed Renji entrance to his hot, wet cavern. He licked and mapped out the berry's cavern until he knew it like the back of his hand. He then intertwined his tongue with Ichigo's, coaxing the berry into deadly a dance, all the while taking both their kimono off and tossing them aside.

Ichigo moaned, undid Renji's pony tail, then fisted his hands in the red mane. He tugged at Renji's hair lightly and broke away for air.

Renji attacked his neck, licking, kissing, and nipping at the sensitive skin, making Ichigo moan once again. Renji gently laid then both down on the roof and undid his obi. He pushed his hakamen down and freed his erection. The red-headed shinigami ground his erection against Ichigo's and moaned at the friction.

Ichigo gasped and arched at the feeling. The Death Berry wrapped his legs around Renji's waist and bucked his hips, "Renji, I need you… inside me…ha…now… please!"

Renji grunted and thrusted inside of Ichigo, making said teenager scream. "Gods, Ichi, yer so tight." he wondered how the gorgeous berry could be so tight after just getting fucked by that hollow. The red-headed shinigami picked up a hard and fast rhythm, while Ichigo writhed in pain. The pineapple changed his angle and relished the feeling of Ichigo arching up into him.

"Fuck! Renji, right there!" Ichigo bucked his hips to meet Renji's thrusts and moaned in ecstasy. He gripped his seme's shoulders and tightened his legs' hold.

"I know Ichi, I know." Renji went faster and harder, pounding into his uke's prostate.

"Ah! Ren! I'm close!" Ichigo arched his body against Renji's and moaned.

Renji moaned as Ichigo's inner walls started to clamp down on him. The red haired shinigami grasped Ichigo's leaking erection and pumped. Renji leaned down to Ichigo's ear and whispered, "Come fer me Ichigo."

That was all Ichigo needed. He spasmed and came into Renji's hand.

Renji moaned and spilled his seed in Ichigo, getting milked by the tight muscles. He collapsed on top of Ichigo and started to slow his breathing, his uke doing the same.

Once Renji caught his breath, he lifted his cum covered hand and licked some off. "Hey Ichi."

"Hm?" the berry nuzzled Renji's chest and closed his eyes.

"Ya taste like strawberries."

At that comment, our favorite Death Berry's eyes flew open, glaring at Renji, and hitting him over the head while blushing.

"Aw, come one Ichi, it was a joke!" Renji snickered and huggled his lover.

"Shut up!"

~Done!~


End file.
